


Sasuke's Realization

by redcameleon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SSFF, SasuSaku - Freeform, ssfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcameleon/pseuds/redcameleon
Summary: Sakura was tired of Sasuke’s attitude. One day Naruto misguided Sakura and she ended up meeting Sasuke.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 17
Collections: SSMonth 2014





	Sasuke's Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Old submission for SSMonth 2014 Day 27. Prompt: Misguided.

She was at a complete loss of words. No matter what, he would always find the right thing to say to hurt her. Her intentions were nothing but caring and thoughtful and if he just wasn’t a selfish, arrogant, emotionless prick, at least that’s how Sakura addressed him, then he wouldn’t push everyone away. But unfortunately, she was right. He kept replaying the whole interaction in his mind as he lied down in his hospital bed while staring at the white ceiling.

“How are you feeling Sasuke-kun?” She peered her head through the door and decided to let herself in.

“Fine.” He was sitting on the hospital bed, arms crossed in front of his bandaged chest. He had been asleep for three days after the war.

“Any pain or headaches?” She walked closer to him and stretched out her hands to check his wounds. However, he leaned away from her touch and gave her one of his famous stoic face that made her scurry her arms away.

“No.” There was a hint of surliness in his tone that caused shivers to run through her spine. Gulping nervously, she continued.

“Okay. If you need anything else-”

“Leave Sakura. I never needed your help.” He wasn’t directing his attention to her anymore and he missed how her expression turned to hurt, disappointment, sadness, but also anger. She was always willing to help him, she had trained so hard to catch up to him and Naruto but in the end, he still didn’t acknowledge her. It made her sick to her stomach. She was so tired of his ungrateful attitude and his way of thinking.

“What is it with you, Sasuke-kun? Why do you always push people away?” He was definitely not expecting her response because hearing that made him glare at her. When his gaze met hers, she had to repress a shiver at his intense eyes. But she didn’t back down, no, she had had enough of his attitude and she just wanted to be appreciated for once and if he still didn’t acknowledge her, at least he could be nicer to Naruto. She felt that Naruto deserved his gratitude and whatever little gratefulness he could offer. After all, Naruto had gone through such lengths to bring him back. Didn’t he know that?

When Sasuke didn’t say anything to her remark, she elaborated.

“You seem to be so strong, tough, and immune that you don’t need anyone! You know what? I think you’re just selfish, arrogant, and emotionless! You think you can just dispose everyone so easily like we’re some sort of trash. Well if that’s what you want, consider it done. Goodbye Sasuke-kun.” And just like that, the door slammed shut, leaving the Uchiha to mull at his words.

And that was the last time he saw her.

.

.

“Naruto! What are you doing? You shouldn’t be out of bed!” Sakura yelled at a particular blonde shinobi who was roaming around the hospital lobby.

“Aha Sakura-chan! I was just looking for you!” He completely ignored her question. She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Yes, and what are you doing here? You should be lying down, not roaming around here!” Sakura grabbed him by his forearm and dragged him, gently, back to his room. When they were approaching the familiar room, Naruto stopped and Sakura was forced to do so.

“Wait Sakura-chan this is not my room.”

“What? What are you talking about? This _is_ your room.”

"Uhh, I was just moved to another room because I’m feeling better now.”

“Right…” She folded her arms on her chest and rolled her eyes rather dramatically. Leave it to Naruto to heal so quickly.

“Oh that reminds me! I need you to help me with something.” With nothing to spare, Naruto dragged Sakura by her wrist and was walking a little faster than before.

“Slow down Naruto, you’re still hurt.” She increased her steps to catch up with him. She was so curious and confused about Naruto’s sudden request that she didn’t realize whose room Naruto was actually leading her to. Naruto was the first to enter, followed by Sakura. The moment she entered the room, Sakura’s eyes widened as she stared at Naruto to find answers but failed to find them.

“Naruto. This isn’t your room, isn’t it?” She couldn’t believe that she let Naruto misguide her.

 _He’s smiling. Why is he smiling?_ She thought to herself. She didn’t understand why he dragged her all the way to Sasuke’s room. She had been doing so well trying to avoid his room in particular.

“Nope.” He answers ecstatically before turning back towards the entrance. She was going to follow him outside when a familiar voice called out to her.

“Sakura.” Her body tensed as shivers ran down her spine.

“Sasuke-kun.” The whole room was silent. Neither spoke a single word and Sakura was getting restless by the minute. _Why did Naruto drag me here? Did Sasuke-kun force him to do that?_ Sakura was pondering those questions in her mind.

“I’m sorry.” That was the last thing she expected from him. She had never heard or seen Sasuke apologize to anyone before which made everything even more confusing. But she knew right away what he was talking about. Secretly, her heart bubbled with a certain feeling that is familiar to her. But she wasn’t going to let him manipulate her feelings like this. She had to be stronger. If he was going to apologize, she better used this opportunity.

“For what?” Her back still facing him, Sasuke couldn’t make of her expression.

“For.. everything.” Her whole body relaxed as she turned around to face him. There was a moment of silence as he put together his next words.

“I was foolish..” Sakura waited for him to continue. She knew that there’s more to it, the sentence wasn’t complete so she waited for him to continue.

“I pushed you away. And you didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry.” She scanned his features, the way his eyes are looking to the side, the way his eyebrows are tilted, the way his jaw looked tense. He was being serious. She can sense the sincerity behind those words and somehow for Sakura, it was enough to pardon all of the wrongdoings he did to her.

“I forgive you, Sasuke-kun.” Sasuke finally turned his gaze towards her, watching how her mouth titled upwards into the most sincere smile. He watched her eyes soften and at that moment he felt a tug at his heart. He felt this strange emotion starting to surface, the same emotions he felt when his brother would train with him, the same emotions he felt when his mother cooked him his favorite meal. 

Maybe Naruto’s accidental “misguidance” had mended her relationship with Sasuke.


End file.
